


zimno

by ThirstyForRed



Series: Blarnis'lan - Bławatkowy Solavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Well of Sorrows (Dragon Age)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed
Summary: Na bazie anonimowego promptu na dapromptexchange.tumblr.com: Almost entirely out of spite, Lavellan paints over Solas' fresco in the rotunda. What does she paint instead?Bo mój ulubiony solavellan to wściekły solavellan





	zimno

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [distant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912447) by [ThirstyForRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed)



To było jedynie parę tygodni po tej wielkiej bitwie, tej ze smokami, erupcją magii i wywiercaniem dziury w Zasłonie po raz ostatni. Parę tygodni spędzonych na ukrywaniu się na szczycie wieży, lizaniu ran i udawaniu, że tak powinien zachowywać się każdy zbawca. Kiedy tak ciężko to wszystko pojąć, pogodzić się - przestać śnić o oczach Koryfeusza, jego szponach i słowach, pewnych, stanowczych, ale bezsensownych. Jego pewności, że choć przegrywa i pada przed Inkwizycją na kolana, już zdołał dotknąć boskości. Że sam jest namaszczony. Jak bóg.

Lavellan wie, że to kłamstwa, że pomiot nigdy nie był żadną z rzeczy za które się podawał. Cała wiedza Studni Smutków grzmi w jej uszach, śmiejąc się z jego starań. Głupiec, tak go nazywają. ‘ _ Kto nigdy nie poczuł Bogów na swych ustach, nie wie jak naprawdę smakuje boskość! _ ’ Zupełnie jakby same wiedziały o czym mówią.

Ale jest wiosna, czas rozkwitu i naprawy, i nikt już nie przejmuje się zmarłymi i zniszczeniami, ani nawet Inkwizytorką, która skrada się pod ścianami swojej własnej twierdzy jakby sama była poszukiwaną apostatką. (Co byłoby prawdą, gdyby tylko miała mniej szczęścia. Albo więcej, jak uważa Studnia. Lavellan rzadko zgadza się z uwagami duchów w jej głowie.)

A skrada się, bo ma złamane serce i jest to jednocześnie boleśnie tragiczne i zwyczajnie… żenujące. Powiedzmy.

Miał na imię Solas i jest winny wielu zbrodni, za które nie można jednak go sądzić - wymagałoby to wyznania wszystkich sekretów ich związku. Tego jak ją całował w leśnych zagajnikach i pod osłoną nocy. Tego jak ona trzymała go za dłoń jakby był jej największym skarbem. Słodkich szeptów i liścików pisanych w elvhen. Dźwięku ich harmonizującej magii i wspólnie tkanych w Pustce snów. Wszystkie dowody na jego winny są zbyt prywatne, by móc publicznie wieszać na nim psy. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Solas odszedł bez śladu, i nawet egzekutorzy templariuszy nie byliły w stanie go znaleźć.

Dlatego teraz, te parę tygodni spędzonych na płaczu i przeklinaniu elfa, Lavellan idzie obejrzeć jedyną pamiątkę, jaka po nim została. Nieskończony fresk - bo niczego nie mógł pozostawić idealnym. Nie zostawić po sobie znaku, blizny.

Przez jakiś czas Inkwizytorka rozważa po prostu dokończego go. Mogłaby to zrobić, nawet sama. Styl fresku nie jest aż tak skomplikowany, a z resztą na tynku wciąż widać cieńki zarys szkicu. Nawet wszystkie barwniki, pędzle i szpachle wciąż są na miejscu, gotowe do użycia, do wykorzystania.

Jednak, szepcze mały głos w głowie Lavellan, to byłoby równoznaczne przebaczeniu. (Ostatnio ma co raz większe problemy w rozróżnianiu ile z tej złości zawsze w niej było, a ile pochodzi ze Studni.)

Przesuwa dłonią po porowatej ścianie, czekającej na wykończenie, zakończenie. To miał być obraz jej zwycięstwa, ostatni rozdział w histori dalijskiej Inkwizytorki. Smok i miecz, naprzeciw siebie, przeciwstawne, statyczne. Które z nich w jego umyślę miałoby symbolizować jego ukochaną Lavellan? Miecz, wyszący u pasa templariusza i nawet na chorągwi Inkwizycji wciąż mający więcej wspólnego z Zakonem niż Heraldem? Czy może Smok, bestia która zdaje się bezgranicznie potężna, ale można z łatwością kontrolować ją odpowiednim słowem, gestem, informacją?

Lavellan wie, że nie jest żadną z tych rzeczy, że jest czymś innym - misą, naczyniem, po brzegi wypełnioną słonymi łzami i zapomnianymi wspomnieniami. Studnia w jej krwi drży za każdym razem gdy używa magii.

(Z jakiegoś powodu Solas nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Jakby naprawdę uważał, że ktokolwiek poza dalijczykami ma prawo do wiedzy Arlathanu. Może miałoby to więcej sensu, gdyby sam jej pragnął, ale jeśli jego reakcja w świątyni Mythal o czymś świadczy, to właśnie o tym, że nigdy nie chciał takiej władzy. Jak wołał za nią, krzyczał jej imię, jakby była jagnięciem idącym na rzeź - jakby to jemu miała stać się jakaś krzywda.)

Przesuwa dłonią po ścianie, ledwie dotyka jej opuszkami palców. Jak jeden z Zapomnianych Bogów - niszcząc samą myślą i pragnieniem, za nic mając sobie pamięć innych. Tynk którego dotyka kruszeje pod jej palcami i odpada od ściany, zostawiając po sobie jedynie liście szronu. Wielkie płaty odpadają na całej wysokości ścian, łamiąc sie na kamieniach posadzki. Tak jak pisał Geldauran na ścianach swej celi. ‘Ci, którzy wykażą się wolą, zyskują tytuł nie dzięki przymiotom, lecz czynom. Nie ma bogów - odrzucam tych, którzy chcą mi narzucić swą wolę! Pożre ich własne pycha, a ja zdobędę własną potęgę, niezależnie od nich.’ 

Fresk na pierwszym piętrze rotundy został zniczony. Jednak ściany które jeszcze przed chwilą ukrywał nie są wcale nagie, błyszczą bielą i chłodem. Szron wije się na kształt kwiatów, liści i lasu. Kwitnących krzewów i dzikiej zwierzyny, zajęce, lisy, dzierzby i halle. Hanal'ghilan, złota halla. Las do którego Solas nie ma już wstępu.

Anaris Lavellan zna ten gaj - widziała go w snach tyle razy. Miejsce gdzie mieszkał jej klan, gdzie się wychowała i uczyła o magii. Gdzie polowała, śniła piewsze podróże przez Pustkę. Gdzie po raz pierwszy zamroziła krzew kryształowej gracji w prawdziwy kryształ. Zimowy las, do które już nigdy nie powróci. 

“ _ Oto zimowy las. _ ” zawodzi Studnia w jej duszy. “ _ Woda słyszy, rozumie, wybacza. Lecz lód… Lód nie zapomina - drąży, szuka, siecze. _ ”


End file.
